Dénouement
by Cybelia
Summary: Dénouement de la série à ma façon. Se situe juste après la fin de la série après la saison 2 .
1. Dénouement Prologue

Dénouement

Prologue

"Cela fait deux mois que nous nous sommes réfugiés à Terminal City, deux mois que le drapeau dessiné par Joshua flotte sur notre nouvelle patrie. Après de rudes négociations avec le Maire et le Chef de la Police, j'ai signé un accord de non-agression. Ils ont accepté de nous laisser vivre tranquilles à condition que nous ne sortions jamais de Terminal City. J'ai protesté qu'il nous faudrait nous ravitailler et ils m'ont accordé le droit, ainsi qu'à tous les autres X, de pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte la journée pour travailler à l'extérieur. J'aurais aimé que les autres puissent aussi vivre dehors, mais les gens "normaux" ont trop peur de ce qui est différent, alors j'ai accepté leurs conditions. Alec et moi avons donc repris le travail chez JamPony avec Original Cindy et Sketchy. Normal nous a vraiment épatés lorsqu'il a accepté de nous réengager. Bien sûr, il nous traite toujours aussi mal qu'avant, mais, ça fait du bien… Logan a repris ses activités. Le Veilleur retransmet un flash quotidien où il dénonce les crimes commis par White et ses Familiers. Il parle de nous aussi, tous les jours, en demandant à la population de nous accepter tels que nous sommes. Je sais que ça ne sert pas à grand chose, mais je lui en suis reconnaissante. White… Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis longtemps, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas renoncé à me capturer ou me tuer. Pour l'instant, je suis tranquille. Combien de temps cela durera t'il… A mon avis, les familiers n'ont pas dû apprécier son échec cuisant. Et, ils n'ont pas non plus l'air d'aimer la publicité que Logan leur fait. Logan… Il vit toujours dans l'ancienne maison de Sandman. Au début, il voulait rester à Terminal City avec moi, mais je l'en ai dissuadé. C'était trop dangereux pour lui à cause des radiations. Et puis, le virus est toujours là… En parlant du virus, une personne est venue vivre avec nous depuis quelques semaines. Le Docteur Carr. Malgré ce que lui a fait subir mon clone, il est venu s'installer ici et nous a apporté son aide. Nous avons ainsi pu transformer l'ancien laboratoire de Sandman en hôpital. Il n'a pas peur des radiations, il m'a dit qu'il était immunisé, mais je le soupçonne de me mentir. Il travaille toujours sur un antidote au virus, mais il manque de moyens et de matériel, même si une grande partie de l'argent que je récolte sert à payer du matériel. Il a embauché certains de nos "frères" et les forme à la médecine. D'autres ont appris à faire du pain ou à cultiver des légumes. Eh oui, nous avons réussi à nous faire un petit potager. Il ne nourrit pas grand monde, mais ça donne surtout une occupation à ceux qui le souhaitent. J'ai toujours des remords. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de les libérer de Manticore ? Ils ont quitté une prison pour vivre dans une autre…"


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 

Alec posa son sac sur la table et se dirigea vers Joshua qui lisait.

- Bonjour, Alec.

- Salut, Joshua. Tu lis quoi ?

- C'est Max qui l'a ramené de la maison de Père.

Il tendit le livre à son ami qui déchiffra : "L'Illiade".

- Eh bien, bonne lecture ! Je vais prendre mon tour de garde.

- Bon courage.

- Merci.

Alec prit son arme et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers son poste de garde et s'installa. La nuit commençait à tomber et s'ils avaient abandonné la surveillance des grilles dans la journée, ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à laisser la clôture sans défense la nuit. Même s'il n'y avait eu aucun incident, il valait mieux être prudent. Alec soupira. Il aimait bien tous ses "frères" et "sœurs" comme Max les appelait, mais il s'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait plus aller au Crash boire un verre et draguer. Ca lui manquait. Même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble à cause du virus, Max et Logan s'aimaient. Lui était seul. Il savait bien que Joshua aussi était seul, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Joshua ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort d'Annie et Alec le comprenait. Mais, il aurait vraiment aimé trouver une femme qui l'aurait aimé pour qui il était et pas pour ce qu'il était. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un bruit à la grille principale attira son attention. Il se leva doucement et jeta un œil. Une silhouette emmitouflée dans un poncho secouait fortement le portail en appelant :

- S'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je dois voir Logan Cale.

En entendant le nom de son ami, Alec sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha, arme au poing.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Je dois le voir… Je vous en prie…

La voix était celle d'une femme. Alec s'aperçut qu'elle n'allait pas bien quand elle se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds. La capuche tomba, révélant un visage couverts de marques. Le jeune X5 eut un mouvement de recul.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme parut sur le point de répondre, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Elle s'effondra au sol, évanouie. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences possibles, Alec ouvrit la grille, sortit, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur. En le voyant rentrer, Joshua posa son livre et s'approcha.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle voulait voir Logan mais elle s'est évanouie avant que j'aie pu lui demander ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Je vais chercher le Docteur Carr.

- Ok. Et, si tu vois Max, demande-lui de venir.

- D'accord.

Joshua quitta la pièce. Alec installa la jeune femme sur le sofa et composa le numéro de Logan sur son portable.

- Logan Cale.

- C'est Alec. Je viens de récupérer une invité surprise qui voulait te voir.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais, ce qu'il y a de bizarre, c'est qu'elle présente les mêmes symptômes que toi quand tu touches Max.

Il y eut un blanc au bout du fil, puis Logan reprit.

- Branche la webcam. Je voudrais voir à quoi elle ressemble.

- Ok. Ah, voilà le Doc, je raccroche.

- Je me connecte de suite.

Alec rangea son portable et se tourna vers le Docteur Carr qui examinait la nouvelle venue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- On dirait…

- Le virus de Max. Vous croyez que c'est possible ?

- Tout est possible.

Pendant que le médecin examinait plus attentivement sa patiente, Alec se connecta au réseau. Logan était déjà en ligne et attendait avec impatience de voir la jeune femme. Alors qu'Alec approchait la caméra du sofa, Max entra, suivie de près par Joshua.

- Tiens, salut Logan ! Lança t'elle en direction de l'écran.

- Salut, Max.

Alec orienta la caméra de façon à ce que le Veilleur puisse voir leur "invitée". En voyant son visage, Logan sursauta :

- Vicky ?

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la webcam. Elle eut un sourire faible et murmura :

- Bonjour, Logan.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Max, mais elle posa la seule qui lui paraissait importante en cet instant :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Vicky Cale. Ma sœur.

- Tu as une sœur ? Demanda Alec, surpris.

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous en parler. On ne s'était pas vus depuis longtemps… Bon, j'arrive.

- Ok.

Max éteignit l'ordinateur et se tourna vers le médecin.

- Vous pensez que c'est le même virus que le mien.

- Je vais lui faire une prise de sang et faire des analyses. Dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas que Logan la touche. On ne sais jamais.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara la jeune femme transgénique.

Logan ne mit que quelques minutes pour arriver à Terminal City. Max l'accueillit et lui rapporta les propos du Docteur Carr. Son cœur se serra à la vue de la jeune femme qui dormait sur le sofa et il s'approcha.

- Vicky. C'est moi.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et le regarda fixement.

- Je suis contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je… Un homme… Il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait… Il voulait me donner un cadeau pour toi… Il m'a tendu un papier et… je ne comprends pas… J'ai touché le papier et je suis tombée malade…

Sa voix était faible et Logan dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir tout ce que sa sœur lui disait.

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Grand… blond… environ 40 ans… les yeux bleus…

Max et Logan échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Lydecker !

Alec s'étonna :

- Il serait toujours en vie ?

- Apparemment. Mais, pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?

Ce fut la voix du Docteur Carr qui répondit :

- Pour vous aider à trouver un antidote au virus.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Max, pleine d'espoir.

- Votre sœur, Logan, et vous avez un ADN qui se ressemble beaucoup. Mais, il n'est pas totalement identique. C'est pour cette raison que votre sœur est moins malade que vous au contact de ce virus. Son corps est en train de développer des anti-corps qui vont neutraliser le virus.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle va guérir toute seule ?

- Non. Elle va avoir besoin d'un peu d'ADN génétiquement modifié pour l'aider.

- Prenez le mien !

Tous se tournèrent vers Alec.

- C'est gentil, mais… commença Logan.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Vous avez besoin d'ADN "mutant". J'en ai. Servez-vous.

- Merci.

Le médecin installa le matériel pour la transfusion. Joshua approcha un fauteuil du sofa pour qu'Alec puisse s'installer confortablement.

- Merci.

Le médecin brancha la perfusion au bras du jeune homme et de Vicky. Puis, il se tourna vers Max et Logan.

- Ca va prendre quelques minutes. Je vais en profiter pour vous faire de nouvelles prises de sang pour les analyses.

Alors que son sang coulait à travers la perfusion qui le reliait à la jeune femme, Alec observa en détail Vicky. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la sœur de Logan. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs et bouclés encadrant un visage à la peau mate. Malgré sa maladie, ses yeux noirs étaient remplis de douceur. Alec soupira.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Joshua qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, Joshua. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Vicky est belle.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Grâce à Vicky, Max et Logan vont optimiser !

Alec sourit en entendant l'expression de son ami.

- C'est vrai. Enfin, je l'espère pour eux. Ils le méritent.

Max, Logan et le médecin revinrent. Le Docteur Carr examina Vicky et décida que la transfusion effectuée devrait suffire à remettre la jeune femme sur pieds.

- Ca va prendre longtemps ? Demanda Logan.

- Je pense qu'il faudra attendre demain matin pour que je puisse en savoir plus. Je retourne au labo pour refaire des analyses. Je reviendrais demain dès l'aube.

- Merci, Docteur.

Une fois le médecin parti, Logan s'approcha de sa sœur et demanda à Joshua :

- Est-ce que je peux rester ici ?

- Tu es chez toi.

- Merci.

Alec lui céda son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Max.

- Reprendre ma garde.

- Je viens avec toi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ok.

Ils sortirent, laissant Logan et Vicky sous la surveillance attentive de Joshua.

- Tu peux aller dormir, Joshua. Je reste ici.

- Non, je reste aussi. Logan peut dormir.

- Ok. Mais, réveille-moi si tu vois quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

- Promis.

Alec se réinstalla à son poste de garde. Max s'assit près de lui et ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme se tourna vers son ami.

- Que se passe t'il, Alec ?

Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis 30 minutes. C'est un exploit !

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

- J'ai une impression bizarre quand je regarde Vicky.

- Quelle impression ?

- Celle de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

- Peut-être que Logan avait une photo d'elle chez lui. Ou que tu l'as déjà croisée en faisant une course.

- Non, soupira t'il en secouant la tête. C'est autre chose. C'est comme un souvenir qui afflue au bord de ma mémoire et qui, dès que j'essaie de me concentrer dessus, disparaît. Et, ça m'agace.

- Je te comprends.

- Max, j'ai peur…

- Peur ?

- Que ce souvenir ait un lien avec Manticore.

- Ecoute, la meilleure chose à faire, pour l'instant, est d'attendre demain matin. Quand Vicky sera guérie, peut-être que cette sensation disparaîtra ou que ta mémoire redeviendra plus claire.

- Peut-être, répondit Alec, sceptique. Peut-être…


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

L'aube se leva sur Terminal City. Logan s'éveilla en sursaut et s'approcha de sa sœur qui dormait encore. Il remarqua avec soulagement que la jeune femme n'avait plus aucune trace visible du virus. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et, au mépris des instructions données par le médecin, pris la main de sa sœur. Vicky ouvrit alors les yeux.

- Bonjour, ma puce.

- Logan…

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Je crois que je vais pouvoir me lever.

- Tu devrais rester allongée encore quelques minutes. Au moins jusqu'à ce que le Docteur t'examine.

- D'accord.

Elle sourit à son frère et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur Joshua qui dormait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'appelle Joshua.

- C'est une des créatures de Manticore ?

- Oui. Il a de l'ADN de chien.

- Il a l'air très gentil.

- Il l'est. C'est un ami fidèle.

Comme s'il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui, Joshua ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers eux.

- Vicky est guérie ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Logan. Mais, on dirait que oui.

- Logan et Max vont pouvoir optimiser.

Le jeune homme sourit et sa sœur lui lança un regard interrogatif qui le fit rougir.

- Euh…

Logan fut sauvé par l'arrivée d'Alec et Max, suivis de près par le Docteur Carr. Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa patiente tandis que les deux jeunes X5 s'approchaient de Joshua. Logan lâcha la main de sa sœur à regrets et rejoignit le groupe.

Alec s'assit sur une chaise, les yeux rivés sur Vicky. Plus il la regardait, plus il sentait que quelque chose le liait à cette jeune femme, sans arriver à savoir exactement ce que c'était. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur l'image du visage de Vicky, mais sans succès. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que le Docteur Carr les avait rejoints.

- Alors ? Demanda Logan, inquiet.

- Elle va bien. Elle est encore un peu faible, mais je viens de lui faire une piqûre de vitamines.

- Vous voulez dire que ça a fonctionné ?

- Oui. Et, cette nuit, j'ai mis au point un sérum contre les effets du virus. Je n'ai plus qu'à le tester.

- Ce sera long ? L'interrogea Max, essayant de dissimuler son impatience.

- Quelques heures. Je dois être certain que le sérum est efficace avant de vous l'injecter, Logan. Je retourne tout de suite au travail et je vous préviendrais dès que ce sera prêt.

- Merci.

Le médecin repartit. Logan et Max se regardèrent, le cœur plein d'espoir. Alec s'approcha de Vicky qui était toujours allongée sur le sofa.

- Vous êtes guérie.

- Génial. C'est vous qui m'avez emmenée ici hier soir ?

- Oui.

- Merci.

- De rien. Je m'appelle Alec, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Alors que leurs doigts se touchaient, le jeune homme eut un flash. Il se vit à Manticore, devant un ordinateur, consultant des dossiers de jeunes femmes. Leurs photos défilaient sur l'écran et Alec reconnut Vicky sur l'une d'elles. Il revint instantanément au présent et eut un sursaut de recul. Vicky le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blanc comme un linge.

Il ne répondit pas et sortit en courant de l'immeuble. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son frère et Max qui avaient l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Logan.

- Je ne sais pas…

Max se doutait que la réaction d'Alec était liée à ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit précédente, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler à Logan tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille bosser.

- Je te bipe s'il y a du nouveau.

- Ok.

Max sortit à son tour, sous le regard rempli d'espoir de Logan. Vicky le tira de ses pensées en demandant :

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre Max et toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de virus ? Et pourquoi te type m'a t'il rendue malade ?

- Attends, une chose à la fois. Pour commencer, ce type s'appelle Donald Lydecker…

Alec entra en trombe dans les locaux de Jampony et se dirigea vers son casier, Max sur ses talons.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Comme son ami ne répondait pas, la jeune femme le prit par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Alec détourna le regard. Max s'adoucit.

- Alec… Parle-moi…

- Il n'y a rien à dire !

- Tu as fait peur à Vicky en t'enfuyant comme un voleur ! Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ?

- Non. Fiche-moi la paix !

Il referma son casier violemment et se dirigea vers la sortie, attrapant au passage le paquet que Normal lui tendait. Max se laissa tomber sur le banc et fut rejointe par Original Cindy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, la terreur ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle raconta à son amie l'arrivée de Vicky à Terminal City.

- Mais, c'est fantastique ! Logan et toi allez enfin pouvoir vivre normalement.

- Oui. Mais, je m'inquiètes pour Alec. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il était plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas une bêtise…

- Mais non ! Tu le connais !

- Justement, c'est bien ça qui me fait peur…

Alec remit le paquet à son destinataire et quitta le centre-ville. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il se dirigea vers le port et, après avoir attaché son vélo au ponton, s'assit par-terre. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse et enfouis sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Il avait eu peur. Ce souvenir lui était revenu si brutalement ! Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment, c'est que Vicky avait bien un lien avec Manticore. Mais, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver lequel. Toutes ces femmes… La même image repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il voyait le visage souriant de Vicky sur l'écran et… il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Il se concentra, essayant de voir un détail qui lui aurait échappé jusque là. Il revit l'écran. La photo. Des mots étaient inscrits. Il se concentra sur ces mots. Soudain, il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Max déposait un colis à l'hôpital lorsque son biper sonna. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le numéro de portable de Logan. Elle se dirigea vers la cabine la plus proche.

- C'est moi.

- Ca y est, le Docteur Carr a fini ses tests sur le sérum. Ca a l'air de marcher.

- Génial. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Il va me l'injecter et il va falloir que l'on teste ça en réel.

- Ok, j'arrive !

- A tout de suite !

Max raccrocha, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'osait pas croire que Logan et elle allaient enfin pouvoir s'aimer comme tout le monde. Elle reprit son vélo et fonça à Terminal City. Logan, Vicky, Joshua et le médecin l'attendaient. Elle fut déçue, mais pas surprise, en voyant qu'Alec n'était pas là. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Logan soupira :

- J'ai appelé le portable d'Alec, mais il ne répondait pas. Je lui ai laissé un message.

- Bon, on y va ?

Le Docteur Carr prit une seringue et fit une injection à Logan.

- Ca va prendre longtemps avant que je suis immunisé ?

- Ca devrait être quasi-instantané.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda Max, toujours inquiète.

- Je ne peux pas en être sûr à 100 %, mais les tests étaient concluants.

- On va vérifier ça tout de suite !

Avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, Logan s'approcha de Max et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune femme se crispa, prête à le repousser, puis se détendit en sentant que tout semblait normal.

- Logan et Max optimisent !

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, rougissants, en entendant la voix de Joshua.

- Eh bien, le test à l'air concluant, s'enthousiasma le médecin. Logan, j'aimerais juste vous faire une prise de sang pour être sûr.

- D'accord.

Il prit la main de Max et ils s'approchèrent du médecin ensemble, un sourire éclatant sur leurs visages.

Après avoir eu confirmation par des tests, le Docteur Carr leur annonça que Logan était définitivement immunisé contre le virus. Le jeune homme soupira :

- Merci, Deck.

Max sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi reconnaissante à Lydecker de quelque chose, mais là, elle l'était. Elle prit la main de Logan et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Vicky et Joshua restèrent seuls.

- Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien pour eux. Et moi, je fais quoi ?

- Vicky reste avec Joshua.

- On dirait, oui. Dis, je voulais te demander quelque chose : est-ce qu'Alec t'a dit quelque chose sur moi quand j'étais malade ?

- Alec a dit : Vicky est belle.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

- Joshua veut faire tableau de Vicky pour donner à Alec.

- Tu peins ?

- Oui.

- Mais, c'est une excellente idée !

Joshua l'entraîna dans son atelier et lui montra ses tableaux. En voyant plusieurs portraits d'Annie, la jeune femme demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Annie. Elle est morte.

- Oh, je suis désolée.

- White a tué Annie. Joshua veut tuer White.

- Je te comprends. Tu l'aimais beaucoup.

- Annie aimait Joshua même si Joshua différent.

Vicky fut bouleversée en voyant des larmes rouler sur les joues de son grand compagnon. Elle s'approcha et se serra contre lui. Timidement, Joshua referma ses bras sur la jeune femme et laissa sortir tout le chagrin qu'il éprouvait depuis la mort de son amie.

Max et Logan traversèrent la rue, main dans la main, sous les regards surpris et heureux de plusieurs mutants. Tous à Terminal City connaissaient l'histoire du couple. Les deux jeunes gens purent entendre des murmures d'approbation sur leur passage. La jeune femme conduisit son compagnon dans l'immeuble où elle s'était installé un appartement. Elle adorait la compagnie de Joshua et Alec, mais elle adorait aussi la solitude et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de vivre dans un autre bâtiment que le leur. Une fois dans l'appartement, Max ferma la porte à clés et conduisit Logan dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, hésitant.

- Max, je…

- Attends une minute.

Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit un vieux tourne-disque. Elle prit un vinyle et le mit sur le plateau. Alors que les premiers accords de "Stand by me" retentissaient, elle se rapprocha de Logan et lui demanda :

- Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils se laissèrent porter par la musique. Max ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'à ce moment précis. Elle aurait aimé que cet instant ne se termine jamais, mais son souhait fut contrarié par la sonnerie du portable de Logan. Il s'écarta un peu, confus.

- Désolé. Je vais l'éteindre.

Alors qu'il prenait l'appareil, il reconnut le numéro du portable de Joshua.

- C'est Joshua.

- Il doit se passer quelque chose. Il ne nous dérangerait pas pour rien. Réponds.

- Allo ?… Oui… Quoi ? Ok, on arrive de suite.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Max, l'air grave.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'elle, inquiète.

- C'est Alec… Il s'est fait prendre par White…


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 

Max et Logan entrèrent en trombe chez Joshua qui les attendaient. Original Cindy et Vicky étaient là aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, grand frère ? Demanda Max.

Ce fut Cindy qui répondit :

- Normal m'a donné un paquet à déposer. Il n'y avait pas de nom, ni d'adresse. Seulement les chiffres "452". Je suis venue ici en vitesse. Vicky et Joshua m'ont raconté pour vous deux alors j'ai décidé d'ouvrir le paquet, histoire de voir si ça valait la peine de vous déranger. C'était une cassette vidéo.

Joshua mit le magnétoscope en route et Max ne put retenir un petit cri en voyant l'image qui s'affichait devant elle. Alec, torse-nu, était ligoté sur une table. Il semblait avoir été blessé et se débattait pendant qu'un homme, qui se tenait de dos, lui faisait une piqûre dans le bras. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'homme se retourna et ils purent tous contempler le visage souriant de Aimes White. Sa voix retentit par les hauts-parleurs :

- Bonjour, 452. Comme tu le vois, 494 est entre mes mains. Le produit que je viens de lui injecter est un poison qui le tuera dans quelques heures, sauf si je lui fais une injection d'antidote. Si tu tiens à ce qu'il sorte d'ici en vie, je te demande de te rendre. Je te laisse jusqu'à midi pour venir à West End. Passé ce délai, je ne pourrais plus rien pour ton ami.

Juste avant que l'image ne s'efface, Max vit Alec faire un signe de la main en direction de la caméra. Puis, l'écran devint noir. Logan se tourna alors vers son amie et vit qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Max, c'était quoi ce signe ?

- Il… Il m'a dit : "Ne viens pas". Logan, il faut que je le sauve !

- Bien sûr. Et, on va tous t'y aider.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Alec s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait senti qu'il était ligoté. Il examina l'endroit où il se trouvait. On aurait dit un vieux hangar, comme ceux qui composaient Terminal City, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas dans le fief des créatures de Manticore. Il ne fut donc pas surpris en voyant White arriver, une seringue à la main.

- La sieste est finie, 494 ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Mais rien du tout ! C'est pas un pur hasard que l'un de mes amis est tombé sur vous sur le port. Vous étiez évanoui et il a vu votre code-barre. Il vous a donc ramené ici, jusqu'à moi.

- Allez-y, tuez-moi !

- Pas si vite ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous tuer. Enfin, pas pour le moment…

White se dirigea vers une caméra qui était posée sur une table, non loin. Il l'installa de manière à ce qu'Alec soit dans le champ et la mit en route. Il revint vers Alec qui essayait de se défaire de ses liens et lui fit l'injection. Puis, il se tourna vers la caméra et récita son petit discours à l'attention de Max. Alors que l'enregistrement allait se terminer, Alec prit conscience qu'il pouvait passer un message à son amie sans que White ne s'en rende compte. Il fit alors un geste militaire, comme on le lui avait appris à Manticore. Il espérait que Max le verrait et surtout qu'elle lui obéirait, mais, la connaissant, il en doutait fortement.

White éteignit la caméra, en sortit la cassette et la tendit à l'un des gardes armés qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une femme que le X5 se souvenait avoir vu dans les documents concernant les familiers que Logan lui avait montré.

- Phénostol.

- Phénostol. Le plan est en route. 452 sera bientôt là.

- Vous en êtes sûr, Aimes ?

- Certain. Elle ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de venir sauver son ami.

Il se tourna vers Alec.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cette fille continuait à aider les autres mutants alors qu'elle aurait pu disparaître à l'étranger.

- Parce qu'elle a un cœur, elle ! Répondit le jeune homme avec hargne. Et, si vous croyez qu'elle va venir, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi.

- Bien sûr ! C'est bizarre, mais je ne vous crois pas du tout. Je suis certain qu'elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de venir. Elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Cette fille est trop… comment dire… trop, c'est tout !

La femme sortit, suivie par White. Avant de quitter la pièce, il donna un ordre aux gardes.

- Emmenez-le au sous-sol. Mais, faites attention ! C'est un X5 et il est capable de tout !

Comme pour répondre aux affirmations de White, Alec tira d'un coup sec sur l'un de ses liens qui se cassa net. Il attrapa alors l'un des gardes à la gorge. Malheureusement pour lui, l'autre garde n'avait aucun scrupule à blesser son collègue et envoya une décharge électrique à Alec en pleine poitrine. Le jeune homme s'effondra, le souffle coupé. Il lâcha le garde qui tomba à terre, un peu assommé par la décharge. Les deux gardes le détachèrent totalement et l'emmenèrent. Il se laissa faire, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien tenter seul pour s'en sortir. Au moment où il passa devant White, celui-ci ricana :

- J'ai oublié de vous dire que le poison que je vous ai administré se répand encore plus rapidement dans l'organisme quand celui-ci est soumis à une forte douleur. Je vous invite donc à vous calmer, sinon vous risquez de mourir avant même de savoir si 452 est vraiment votre amie.

Alec fut emmené dans une cellule au sous-sol du bâtiment. Il y faisait sombre et seul un rayon de soleil filtrait par une fissure tout en haut du mur. La pièce était vide, à l'exception de deux bracelets d'acier qui pendaient aux bouts de deux chaînes. Le jeune homme comprit que ce serait sa dernière chance de pouvoir s'évader sans une aide extérieure et donna un coup de genoux dans les côtes de l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite. Le garde se plia en deux et Alec en profita pour lancer un crochet du droit à l'autre homme, qui s'effondra, inconscient. Alors qu'il allait se saisir de l'arme du second garde, le premier reprit ses esprits et envoya une décharge dans le dos d'Alec qui se laissa tomber sur les genoux, terrassé par la douleur. L'homme le frappa entre les omoplates, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était seul, les poignets pris dans les bracelets d'acier. Il avait beau avoir été conditionné, il avait froid et tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

_Ce n'est pas le froid. C'est le poison. Je vais mourir._

Alors que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus sombres, un flash lui apparut et il comprit enfin ce qui reliait Vicky à Manticore. Son instinct de survie se réveilla subitement.

_Je ne dois pas mourir ! Il faut qu'elle sache !_

Max, Joshua, Logan, Vicky et Original Cindy préparaient un plan d'attaque pour délivrer Alec. L'hybride homme-chien voulut demander de l'aide aux autres mutants, mais Max l'en empêcha.

- Vous allez être en danger à cause de moi, je ne veux pas que d'autres le soient.

Ils avaient mis un plan au point en espérant qu'ils arriveraient à récupérer l'antidote avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Cindy et Vicky, vous restez là. Je…

Logan s'interrompit en voyant que le regard de sa sœur s'était voilé.

- Vicky ? Ca va ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Si son corps était bien présent, son esprit était ailleurs.

_- Alec ? Mais, que se passe t'il ?_

_- Tu es une télépathe. Nous sommes reliés par nos inconscients._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Je t'expliquerais quand vous m'aurez libéré. Il faut que tu serves d'intermédiaire entre Max et moi._

_- D'accord._

Elle reçut une image mentale du hangar dans lequel Alec était retenu prisonnier.

- Vicky ?

Logan était de plus inquiet pour sa sœur. Soudain, le regard de la jeune femme reprit son éclat habituel.

- Je viens de voir Alec.

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais je viens avec vous.

Devant l'air déterminé de sa sœur, Logan ne discuta pas.

- Ok. Alors, c'est parti !

Max gara sa moto devant la grille qui menait à West End. Elle pencha un peu la tête, écoutant les dernières instructions que Vicky lui donnait par radio depuis la voiture de Logan, garée à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Max vérifia que son écouteur ne risquait pas de tomber et elle passa la grille. Elle n'avais fait que quelques pas qu'un projecteur fut braqué sur elle. Elle leva le bras pour se protéger les yeux. La voix de White s'éleva dans le silence.

- Ah, je savais bien que tu viendrais. Ton ami, 494, me disait le contraire. Il pensait que tu ne serais pas assez idiote pour te sacrifier pour lui.

- Où est-il ?

- En lieu sûr. Avance doucement, les mains en l'air.

Max obéit.

Pendant ce temps là, grâce aux indications de Vicky, Logan et Joshua pénétraient dans l'immeuble où était retenu leur ami. Ils durent assommer quelques gardes, mais White, pensant que Max était bien plus dangereuse que ses amis, avait emmené la majorité d'entre eux avec lui. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était que son prisonnier communiquait par télépathie tout ce qu'il avait pu repérer sur l'endroit à Vicky, qui transmettait ensuite l'info par radio à Joshua sur une fréquence que lui seul pouvait entendre. Les deux hommes progressaient rapidement et ne mirent que quelques minutes à trouver Alec. En les voyant, celui-ci leur fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

- Content de vous voir. Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Pendant que Joshua brisait les chaînes qui maintenaient le jeune homme prisonnier, Logan montait la garde. Alec essaya de marcher, mais il s'écroula dans les bras de Joshua qui le souleva de terre aussi facilement que s'il était une plume.

- Joshua porter Alec. Alec malade.

- Joshua a raison. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

- Il faut qu'on trouve l'antidote, soupira Logan.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'existe pas.

- Quoi ?

- Réfléchis, Logan, si tu étais White, tu aurais vraiment créé un antidote ?

- Non, tu as raison. Alors, je ne vois plus qu'une chose à faire : se tirer d'ici et vite fait !

- Bonne idée ! Murmura Alec avant de s'évanouir.

Le groupe ressortit sans trop de difficultés du bâtiment et rejoignit la voiture de Logan. Alec fut installé sur le siège arrière et Logan donna des instructions à sa sœur :

- Vicky, tu dois le ramener à Terminal City ! Il faut que le Docteur Carr le soigne.

- Ok. Mais, et vous ?

- On va récupérer Max et on vous rejoins. Va t'en ! Vite !

La jeune femme démarra et partit en trombe. Logan et Joshua se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Max était en pleine discussion avec White.

- Alors, 452, te voilà enfin…

- Eh bien, oui ! Comme vous le voyez !

- Tu es vraiment une idiote. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser partir ton petit-copain ?

- Primo, ce n'est pas mon petit-copain. Et, secundo, on fait quoi maintenant ? On ne va tout de même pas passer la nuit ici ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Nous attendons juste quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ?

- Moi.

Max se retourna vivement en direction de la voix. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était grand, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de fils d'argent et une lueur étrange brillaient dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec Joshua, la partie canine en moins.

- Sandman.

- Vous avez gagné. Vous savez que vous êtes ma plus belle réussite, Max.

La jeune femme nota immédiatement qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée par son matricule, mais par le nom qu'elle s'était donné.

- Ne me dites pas que vous faites encore partie de ce groupe de dingues !

- Je n'en faisais plus partie. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aimes, mon fils, m'apprenne que vous alliez enfin tomber entre leurs griffes.

Max ne comprenait plus rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner si Sandman lui voulait du bien ou du mal. Mais, elle savait qu'elle devait se débrouiller pour sortir de là avant que White n'ait à nouveau envie de la tuer. Alors qu'un plan commençait à se mettre en place dans sa tête, une voix derrière Sandman le fit se retourner.

- Père !

- Joshua ?

L'homme n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Joshua s'avança dans la lumière et Sandman s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Joshua, c'est bien toi ? Mon fils…

White eut une mine dégouttée en entendant les paroles de son père.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Cette chose n'est pas mon frère !

Sandman se tourna vers lui.

- Si, Aimes, Joshua est ton frère biologique. Je l'ai créé à partir de mon ADN.

_J'avais raison !_ Pensa Max.

- Joshua, ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est une histoire entre Max, Aimes et moi.

- Max amie de Joshua. Max petite sœur de Joshua. White veut tuer Max.

Sandman lança un regard à Max, puis à White. Il hésitait. Alors que Max se préparait à passer à l'action, White sortit son arme et la braqua sur Sandman.

- Puisque tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir me suivre, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Adieu, Papa !

Il tira. Joshua hurla en se jetant sur Sandman pour le plaquer à terre. Max en profita pour frapper les deux gardes qui s'étaient approchés d'elle. Un coup de feu retentit derrière elle et elle fut soulagée en voyant Logan arriver, arme au poing. Tout en se battant, Max demanda :

- Joshua, tu vas bien ?

- Il va bien, répondit Sandman. Nous allons bien.

- Et Alec ?

Logan ne réfléchit pas et mentit :

- Il va bien aussi.

- Alors, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Voyant qu'il commençait à perdre la bataille, White voulut s'enfuir. Il monta dans sa voiture dont les vitres étaient blindées et démarra. Le véhicule ne parcourut que quelques centimètres, puis il entendit les roues avant patiner et sentit la voiture se soulever par l'arrière. Il se retourna et vit le visage déformé par la fureur de Joshua. Le mutant montrait les dents et était bien déterminé à venger la mort d'Annie, cette fois-ci. Au bout de quelques secondes, White comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait cru. Il descendit de sa voiture, arme au poing.

- Sale mutant ! Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas te rater !

Pendant ce temps là, Max et Logan avaient réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne partie des gardes, avec l'aide de Sandman. Alors qu'il assommait l'un de ses agresseurs, Logan sentit une douleur dans la nuque et s'effondra à genoux, lâchant son arme. L'homme qui l'avait attaqué allait le frapper à nouveau, mais Max intervint d'un coup de pied dans le ventre du garde. L'homme tomba et Max en profita pour l'assommer. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, tous les gardes de White étaient à terre. Elle tendit la main à Logan qui la prit en souriant et l'aida à se relever.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, grâce à toi. Où est White ?

Aimes White tenait Joshua en joue. Le mutant n'avait pas peur, il ne ressentait que de la haine envers cet homme qui avait tué son amie. Il grogna, s'approchant un peu de son ennemi. White appuya son index sur la détente de son arme mais n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Un coup de feu retentit et il s'effondra, une balle en plein cœur. Joshua se retourna et vit Sandman qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il allait te tuer.

- Père a sauvé Joshua.

Max et Logan arrivèrent en courant et ne purent que constater le décès de leur ennemi.

- Il faut partir avant que la police ou d'autres Familiers ne débarquent.

- Max a raison.

Ils quittèrent West End à moto, Max emmenant Joshua avec elle et Logan, sur la moto d'Alec, invitant Sandman à se joindre à lui.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 

Logan, Max, Joshua et Sandman ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre Terminal City. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans l'immeuble où vivait Joshua et Alec, Logan arrêta Max quelques instants.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos d'Alec.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

- Il ne va pas bien ?

- Non. Quand il est parti avec Vicky, le poison était toujours actif dans ses veines.

- Il n'y avait pas d'antidote.

Ce n'était pas une question et Logan se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Original Cindy et Vicky avaient installé Alec dans sa chambre et le Docteur Carr était auprès de lui. En voyant les nouveaux arrivants, il soupira :

- Je ne peux rien faire…

Sandman s'approcha et passa une main sur le front du malade.

- Je peux le guérir.

Comme tous le regardaient, surpris, il continua :

- C'est moi qui ai créé le poison pour Aimes. Il ne m'a pas demandé d'antidote, mais je l'ai créé car je ne voulais pas qu'un X5 meure par ma faute. Je connais la formule, il me faudrait juste du matériel.

Le Docteur Carr l'invita à le suivre dans son labo. Joshua et Original Cindy les accompagnèrent pour voir s'ils pouvaient leur donner un coup de main. Max s'assit au bord du lit et pris la main de son ami.

- Alec, c'est moi, tu m'entends ?

- Il ne parle plus depuis quelques minutes, soupira Vicky. Je… j'aimerais tenter quelque chose, mais j'aurais besoin d'être seule avec lui.

Logan prit le bras de Max et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Viens… Laissons-les.

La jeune femme le suivit sans rien dire. Logan s'assit sur le sofa et fit asseoir son amie sur ses genoux. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule avec Alec, Vicky s'allongea contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Le jeune homme était brûlant de fièvre et tremblait. Vicky rabattit la couverture sur eux et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra, essayant d'atteindre l'esprit de son ami.

_- Alec… Alec, c'est moi… Répond-moi…_

_- Vicky ?_

_- Oui. Parle-moi._

_- Je vais mourir ?_

_- Non. On est en train de chercher un remède. Tu vas t'en sortir._

_- Je sens que je pars… Il faut que tu saches… Je dois te dire…_

_- Je t'écoute._

Alec lui envoya une image mentale et elle se retrouva en train de regarder une scène, comme si elle se déroulait sous ses yeux.__

_Un homme se tenait de dos et parlait à Alec qui était en train de regarder des photos de jeunes femmes sur l'écran d'un ordinateur._

- 494, toutes ces jeunes femmes ont réussi avec succès les tests psychiques qu'elles ont passé à la faculté. Il va falloir que tu choisisses l'une d'entre elles pour établir un lien.

Vicky avait l'impression de connaître la voix de l'homme, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus, jusqu'au moment où l'image changea d'angle.

_Lydecker !_

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Alec faisait défiler les fiches et s'arrêta sur une.

_- Celle-ci._

_Lydecker regarda la fiche et sourit._

- Très bon choix, 494. Victoria Cale. C'est elle qui a eu les meilleures notes aux tests. Elle fera un excellent agent télépathique.

La scène se brouilla et une autre image apparut.

Alec était allongé sur une table d'opération, inconscient. Des électrodes collées sur son front envoyaient des décharges à son cerveau à intervalle régulier. La voix de Lydecker retentit à nouveau, suivie de la voix d'une femme.

_- Vous êtes sûre que c'est nécessaire ?_

_- 494 s'est trop attaché à cette jeune femme. C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive. Il doit être reprogrammé. Une telle chose ne doit plus se reproduire où nous serons dans l'obligation de le détruire._

_- Vous avez raison. Que fait-on pour la femme ?_

_- J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe s'en occuper. Elle ne se souviendra même plus de l'existence de 494._

L'image disparut.

- Alec, tu es toujours là ?

_- Oui. J'ai froid._

_- Tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis sûre. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Pas encore une fois…_

_- Tu te souviens ?_

_- Je me souviens de tout. De notre rencontre, de nos discussions, de l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre… Je t'aime… Ne me quittes pas…_

_- Je t'aime, Vicky. Je crois que même si j'avais tout oublié de cette partie de notre vie, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Vicky, laisse-moi…_

_- Non !_

_- Va t'en !_

Alec rejeta la connexion mentale et Vicky se redressa sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en prie !

Max n'en pouvait plus de rester assise à rien faire. Même si elle était heureuse d'être dans les bras de Logan, elle avait besoin d'action. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir si Sandman a besoin d'aide.

- Max, je suis certain que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il nous appellerait.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Je sais. Moi non plus. Je sais qu'on a eu des différents, Alec et moi, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort. Viens-là.

Max retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa et se blottit contre son ami.

- J'ai peur.

- Moi aussi.

- Je…

La jeune femme fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Sandman, suivi du Docteur Carr, d'Original Cindy et de Joshua.

- J'ai fini l'antidote.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Alec. Ils trouvèrent Vicky assise en tailleur sur le lit, tenant la main d'Alec dans les siennes et pleurant à chaudes larmes. En voyant arriver Sandman, son visage s'éclaira.

- Vous avez réussi ?

- Je pense. Je n'ai plus qu'à le lui injecter.

Il fit la piqûre à Alec qui ne broncha pas.

- J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard…

Une heure passa sans que l'état d'Alec ne change. Au bout d'un moment, Original Cindy fit remarquer :

- Au moins, il est toujours en vie.

Logan consulta sa montre et se tourna vers Max.

- Cindy a raison. D'après ce qu'avait dit White, Alec devrait déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ca veut dire que l'antidote fonctionne ? Demanda la jeune femme transgénique au chercheur.

- Je le pense.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voix faible s'éleva du lit. Tous se tournèrent pour voir Alec qui avait ouvert les yeux et les regardaient d'un air soulagé.

- Je suis vivant.

- On dirait, mon chou ! S'exclama Original Cindy.

Max se précipita vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

- Max ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Oh, désolée. Contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi.

Joshua s'approcha en souriant. Il avait très envie de prendre Alec dans ses bras, mais il savait que son ami n'en serait pas ravi.

- Joshua content Alec vivant.

- Merci, Joshua. Et, merci à vous Sandman.

- De rien. Mais, comment…

- Je vous entendais parler…

Alec tourna alors la tête vers Vicky qui le dévorait des yeux.

- Vicky…

- Alec… Je…

Logan interrompit les retrouvailles pour demander :

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait enfin savoir comment ça se fait que j'ai une sœur télépathe qui ne peut communiquer par transmission de pensée qu'avec un homme génétiquement modifié ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Logan…

- Que vous lui raconterez quand vous serez totalement guéri ! S'interposa le Docteur Carr. Pour l'instant, je veux que mon patient se repose alors tout le monde dehors !

Tous sortirent. Vicky voulut rester et le médecin l'y autorisa à condition qu'elle laisse Alec dormir.

Logan et Max avaient hâte de se retrouver seuls tous les deux, mais ils avaient aussi envie de savoir ce qui liait Alec et Vicky et restèrent donc avec les autres chez Joshua. Original Cindy dut repartir travailler car son biper n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Joshua et son "Père" s'isolèrent pour discuter. Le Docteur Carr fut appelé pour mettre au monde un bébé dans une autre partie de Terminal City.

Alec dormit une heure. Quand il se réveilla, il fut pris d'une peur insoutenable. Il se redressa d'un bond. Vicky, qui s'était assoupie dans un fauteuil, s'éveilla en sursaut.

- Vicky ! J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé ! Tu es bien là ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en s'approchant et en lui prenant la main. Et, je ne te quitterai jamais plus.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'éloigna à regrets.

- Il faut qu'on explique aux autres notre histoire.

- J'imagine que Logan doit se demander ce que je t'ai fait !

Elle se mit à rire et aida Alec à se lever. Il s'appuya sur elle et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où les autres attendaient.

Max se leva d'un bond du sofa en voyant Alec et Vicky sortir de la chambre.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Encore un peu fatigué, mais ça va passer.

Les deux jeunes femmes aidèrent leur ami à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Vicky prit place sur l'accoudoir, tandis que Max se rasseyait sur le sofa, tout contre Logan. Alec sourit en les voyant si proches. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur d'être à nouveau séparés et qu'ils en supportaient plus que leurs peaux ne soient pas en contact.

Alec prit une grande inspiration et commença son histoire, comptant sur Vicky pour combler ses lacunes.

- Il y a 4 ans, Manticore avait développé un programme visant à créer des séries X qui seraient dotés de pouvoirs télépathiques. Le problème, c'est qu'il leur manquait les gènes de base pour créer ces nouveaux soldats. Ils ont donc fait passer des tests à des centaines de personnes à travers le pays, principalement des femmes, pour essayer de trouver des "donneurs d'ADN", comme ils les appelaient.

- Tu te souviens, Logan, l'interrompit Vicky, je t'avais parlé de tests psychiques que j'avais passé à la fac.

- Oui. Tu m'avais dit que tu allais prendre des cours pour développer ton mental. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, tu n'en as plus parlé. J'ai supposé que tu avais abandonné ce projet.

Alec reprit :

- J'avais été désigné pour être le professeur de l'une de ses jeunes femmes. Lydecker m'en a fait choisir une et j'ai sélectionné Vicky. J'ai donc été envoyé en mission pour tester ses capacités. Ce que Manticore n'avait pas prévu, c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de Vicky dès l'instant où je l'ai vue.

Comme avec Rachel… Il faudra bien que je lui en parle un jour… Mais, pas aujourd'hui… 

- Et, c'était réciproque, intervint la jeune femme. Nous avons vécu notre amour caché car Alec, qui s'appelait Mike à l'époque, m'avait dit que ses employeurs ne verraient pas notre idylle d'un bon œil.

- Le problème, c'est que Manticore a fini par découvrir la vérité. J'ai donc été reprogrammé et ils ont effacé la mémoire de Vicky.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Logan. Connaissant les méthodes de Manticore, pourquoi n'ont-il pas éliminé Vicky ?

- Parce que la mission était tout de même un succès. Alec et moi avions établi un lien télépathique. Ils ont du penser que je pourrais leur être utile dans le futur.

- C'est logique.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sandman qui intervenait pour la première fois.

- J'étais encore à Manticore à l'époque et j'avais entendu parler de ce programme. Mais, je ne savais pas que l'un des essais avait réussi.

- Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, soupira Max, c'est pourquoi ils avaient choisi principalement des femmes.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils voulaient faire de Vicky et des autres les mères des futurs soldats.

- Tout s'explique…

Sandman se leva et avança au centre du cercle formé par les jeunes gens.

- Puisqu'on en est aux révélations, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire d'important. Comme vous le savez, Joshua est mon "fils" au sens biologique puisque j'ai créé son ADN à partir du mien. Ce que vous ne savez pas, Alec et Max, c'est que votre ADN a aussi été créé à partir de celui d'un employé de Manticore… Il ne le savait pas lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur des dossiers secrets qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir…

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Alec, impatient.

Max soupira. Elle avait compris.

- C'est Lydecker, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Ce fut Logan qui le brisa :

- Je comprends mieux sa réaction quand il a cru que Max était morte.

- Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que nous sommes frère et sœur, Max et moi ?

- Oui. Tous les enfants des séries X5 sont issus de la même souche provenant de l'ADN de Lydecker. Tous les enfants et leurs clones, comme toi, Alec.

- Joshua pas Grand Frère de Max ?

Sandman se tourna vers son "fils" et lui sourit :

- Tu es son grand frère de cœur et ça, c'est bien plus important que le sang ou l'ADN.

Max se leva et s'approcha de Joshua.

- Il a raison. Tu seras toujours mon grand frère, Grand Frère !

Logan sourit et se tourna vers sa sœur qui rayonnait de bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé son amour oublié. Puis, il demanda :

- Bon, vous avez d'autres révélations à nous faire ou on peut partir ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais Max et moi avons du temps à rattraper !

- Max et Logan vont optimiser !

Un éclat de rire collectif ponctua la phrase de Joshua.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Cela fait six mois que Vicky a débarqué à Terminal City, bouleversant nos vies. Logan et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il a même pu emménager ici, le Docteur Carr nous ayant assuré que les transfusions de sang mutant que Vicky et lui avaient subies les avaient immunisés contre les radiations. Je me souviens encore de notre première nuit comme si c'était hier. Logan m'avait fait chauffer de l'eau pour que je puisse prendre un bain et il avait mis plein de petites bougies partout. Pendant que je me relaxait, il avait préparer le dîner. Nous avions mangé du vrai poulet fermier et bu du bon vin français. Puis, nous avions dansé, avant de passer la plus belle nuit de notre vie. Nous avions tellement attendu ce moment qu'on était un peu intimidés. Mais, très vite, notre amour a été plus fort que tout et nous nous sommes aimés comme jamais nous n'aurions osé l'imaginer. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit-là.

Vicky et Alec ont appris à se redécouvrir et vont bientôt se marier. Joshua a eu un diplôme de pasteur sur Internet et c'est donc lui qui va célébrer la cérémonie. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux. Ils le méritent vraiment.

Sandman est resté avec nous et il nous aide à nous organiser. Nous avons ouvert une garderie pour les quelques enfants de mutants qui sont nés depuis notre arrivée dans notre patrie.

Depuis la mort de White, nous n'avons plus entendu parler des Familiers. Je ne sais pas s'ils en ont encore après moi, mais tant qu'ils ne viennent pas m'embêter, ils ne me gênent pas.

Logan continue à retransmettre le flash du Veilleur quotidiennement et je crois que ça commence à porter ses fruits. Nous avons plusieurs fois eu la surprise de trouver devant une de nos grilles des sacs contenant des vêtements, de la nourriture ou des médicaments. Je crois que les gens "normaux" commencent à comprendre qu'il y a chez nous beaucoup plus de "gentils" que de "méchants".

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Logan. On lui a préparé une petite fête surprise pour ce soir. Je sais qu'il sera heureux, mais pas autant que quand je lui offrirais son cadeau. Un cadeau qui devrait naître dans six mois et qui sera le premier bébé issu d'un couple mixte, transgénique / humain. Tout ce que je souhaite à cet enfant que je sens déjà grandir en moi, c'est de pouvoir vivre libre, dans un pays où les hybrides, les mutants, les séries X et les humains vivront ensemble en harmonie. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un rêve, ou peut-être pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira…"

The End.


End file.
